Shattering Truths and Ideals
by Whitelilygirl
Summary: Takes place a few years after the events of BW2. Since the return of N and the other chosen heroes by the legendary dragons, Unova has entered an era of peace. But nothing can last forever. Team Plasma has returned for its final chance at ruling the Unova region, and it's up to 6 trainers to help the chosen heroes in defeating Team Plasma once and for all.*SYOC CLOSED*


_AN: Wow I haven't wrote anything in forever! So I've decided to restart all my projects, one at a time. Maybe I can actually get through them all… Anyway this story takes place few years after the events in BW2. Literally like 3 or 4 years. It's also important that you don't use Kalos pokemon in your SYOC form, but all the other rules are in my profile._

_3 years ago…_

"Hydreigon, Dragon Rush!"

"Emboar, End this with Close Combat!"

As the two attacks connected in an explosion of light, the two trainers were blown back by the sheer force of the explosion. As the dust cleared, Emboar struggled to get while Hydreigon had fainted.

"How can this be? I'm the creator of Team Plasma! I'm perfect! I'm the absolute ruler who will change the world! And I've lost to some unknown Trainer not once, but TWICE? I can't accept this! This isn't possible! I can't be bested by fools who can't even use Pokémon correctly!" Ghetsis screeched at the trainers.

"Thank you, Emboar. Have a nice, long rest." Nate whispered as he returned the fire type to its poke ball. "It's over Ghetsis; your control over Unova is no more."

The green haired man smirked. "Child I haven't even gotten started yet. Don't worry, I will return once more. And when that day comes I will take this entire region as my own! Shadow Triad!"

Three men donned in black appeared as from thin air around Ghetsis.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Let's go."

Ghetsis disappeared along with the shadow triad, leaving Mei, Nate, and N to worry about Ghetsis's threat of returning.

* * *

_Present Day – Aspertia City_

Light filtered through the window behind a shady curtain and landed on a young girl's face. Her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail, adorned in light pink pajamas, she yawns before sitting up to rub her eyes.

In her dazed state, she glances over at the clock. "8:47. . . WHAT! I have 13 minutes to get the lookout point!"

She launches herself out of bed, only to trip over her blankets and slam herself into her dresser.

"Bailey! Are you okay?" Bailey's mother screamed from downstairs.

"Yeah! Don't worry about me!" Bailey yelled back, rubbing her head. She jumped up from the floor and proceeded to get dressed.

_Few minutes later…_

Bailey looked at herself in her mirror, her brown hair tied up in one long fishtail braid; her blue-gray eyes seem to reflect her beaming attitude. She's wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, along with some blue jeans. Her leather messaging bag is strapped across her body. She smiled to herself in the mirror.

"I'm so ready to meet my new partner today!" Bailey danced a bit in mirror, before pivoting on her heels and running downstairs. She slowly tried to creep past the kitchen, trying to avoid all interaction with her mother.

"Bailey, could you come in here for a minute?" Her mother called out right as her hand touched the doorknob. Sighing dejectedly, the light haired teen trudged towards the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" Bailey's mother gave her a weary look.

"Yes, Mom. I'm sure." Bailey sighed, petting her mother Stoutland, Shima.

"Well at least take this, this is the best I can give you." She smiled has handed her a town map and some running shoes. "Please be safe while you're out there, ok?"

Bailey smiled back, taking items and stuffing it into her bag. "I will, Mom. See you later."

Shima let out two soft barks, before nuzzling Bailey's side.

"I'll miss you too Shima." Bailey rubbed Shima's head, before running out the door to start her new adventure.

* * *

_I'm happy how this first chapter came out! But I still need your guys OC's. Like I said before the form is in my Bio, so just send it to me through PM I'll gladly look through them all._

_Next time on Shattering Truths and Ideals: More character will be introduced as well as some older ones as well! Also we'll get to see which starter Bailey chooses! And who knows maybe we'll have our first official pokemon battle! Stay tuned!_

"_I'M SO LAAAATE!"_


End file.
